


Noble / Peasant AU

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Dean is still watching King Castiel. He looks so handsome with his messy dark hair, in his red and gold cape with that shiny crown perched on top of his head.When King Castiel lets his eyes drift away from the people he’s currently talking to, they roam the crowd looking for someone.King Castiel’s gaze lands on Dean, and they share a secret smile.





	Noble / Peasant AU

‘My good sir.’ Dean bows low showing his respect as the King passes by. The King’s right hand man grins at Dean, but quickly turns his head to face the front.

Dean hates Gabe so much.

‘You’ve seen him, now can we go?’ Sam, Dean’s baby brother speaks up. He tugs at the tunic he’s wearing, heavy red material embroidered with gold thread. ‘I need to get this thing off.’

‘No, we can’t go,’ Dean says. He’s wearing the same as Sam, but it’s not bothering him all that much. ‘The King’s talking to a few people. You never know he could come back.’ The awed expressions on the peasants talking to the King is something Dean will never get tired of seeing.

And he totally gets it. If King Castiel came and spoke to him for a few seconds, Dean knows he’d have the same expression on his face.

‘Dean. This is getting ridiculous,’ Sam says. ‘We’ve been here for four hours already.’

‘Well, we had to make sure we got good seats for the Kings parade.’ Dean is still watching King Castiel. He looks so handsome with his messy dark hair, in his red and gold cape with that shiny crown perched on top of his head. Sam rolls his eyes.

‘Whatever you say man. I’m going to get some food. Do you want anything?’ Dean reems off a long list of stuff that Sam needs to get for him. Sam actually gives up when Dean’s still talking, and fights his way through the three lines of people blocking his way to an emptier area.

Dean stays where he is. When King Castiel lets his eyes drift away from the people he’s currently talking to, they roam the crowd looking for someone.

King Castiel’s gaze lands on Dean, and they share a secret smile.

That’s all Dean needs. He pushes his way after Sammy. He’ll get some food and then…well then Dean has a plan.

 

The tent is orange. It’s one of the largest ones in the field, with a flag waving gently in the wind on top, signalling that the King is in.

Dean pushes the opening flap of the tent open, and ducks inside. There’s a sigh from somewhere near his left elbow but he ignores Gabe.

It’s pretty much the way him and Gabe communicate.

‘Okay, well now lover boy is here, I’m going to go. You obviously don’t need me for entertainment any-more,’ Gabe says. He stands up, and causally knocks into Dean as he walks past.

‘Gabe, don’t do anything stupid like last time okay,’ King Castiel says. He’s standing at the back of the tent, cape off, but crown still on his head. Gabe waves a hand at King Castiel – his brother – then shoots out into the large field. He’s swallowed up by another large group as they walk past.

‘Wow. This is impressive,’ Dean says. ‘They’ve redecorated since I was last here.’ King Castiel rolls his eyes, coming forward to stand next to Dean.

‘Gabe took the posters that Charlie put up when she was Queen down, because he said he found them distracting,’ Castiel says. Dean shakes his head.

‘Charlie didn’t put the posters up. She almost had a fit when she saw them. Something about historical inaccuracy or something.’

‘Well, this place will be back to her standards when she comes back next week,’ Cas says.  

‘Aww, she knows the Kingdom is in good hands,’ Dean says. He takes one of Cas’s hands in his. ‘Very good hands, King Castiel,’ he says. He lowers his voice on the last two words.

Cas shakes his head, but Dean knows he’s blushing a little. It makes his heart beat faster as he takes in his boyfriend’s pink cheeks.

‘I know this is silly, but I’m actually really enjoying myself. Thank you for introducing me to LARPing, Dean,’ Cas says. He sweeps into Dean’s personal space to give him a lingering kiss on the lips.

‘Hey, this is cool. And you make a really good King, while Charlie can’t be here anyway. I like the crown.’ Dean pokes it with his finger, tilting it a little to the side.

‘Yes, well I may have to challenge her to a duel when she comes back. Fight for the power. I quite like being King.’ Dean hums a little against Cas’s lips.

‘She would destroy you if you tried to take her crown permanently.’

‘Yeah, that’s true,’ Cas says. He smiles. ‘I guess I’ll just have to enjoy it while it lasts then.’

‘I guess you will,’ Dean says. He gives Cas another kiss. ‘I’ll let you get on with your duties, then King.’ He makes a little bowing motion again, then goes back for one more kiss. ‘But, uh, if you wanted to bring the crown home with you tonight, I wouldn’t object to it.’

‘Oh, you wouldn’t get to. I’m the King.’

**Author's Note:**

> As might be obvious I have very little idea how LARPing actually works, and so if it doesn't work like this - putting a King in place when the Queen needs time off, and duelling for the title, well it's my story and that's how LARPing works in my story. 
> 
> :) Thank you for reading


End file.
